A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf putters, and more particularly to a weight interchangeable putter structure.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Golf requires delicate control of a small 45-gram golf ball over a long distances with only a number of golf clubs. Golf becomes a precision game won by the player with the least total strokes. The golf club generally consists of a grip, a shaft and a head and is categorized into woods, irons and putters. Woods or irons are the suitable clubs for long distance shots while the putter is for green putting over most preferably one or two relatively short green distances.
Typically, the putter head is designed to have an almost perpendicular clubface to the playing ground with a loft angle necessary to roll the ball. The shaft of the putter is distinctive from the other clubs in that it extends more upright from the head or has a higher lie angle allowing the player to better see the line of putting otherwise visible only by bending forward. The correct use of the putter is a two handed grip with no motion along the wrists and the arms, which in unity should make a pendulum motion sideways resulting in the ball rolling over a distance determined by the gripping force of the hands and the extent of backstroke. Specifically for short putting, wrist or fingers should not be involved in the controlling forces.
With the well known basics of putting in mind, golfers practice for lengthy periods of time to attain their own personal way of putting. Because putting is done by imperfect humans with varying psychological and physical states of the day, golfing performance can also fluctuate. In addition, individual peculiarity or habit of ball striking inevitably develops to lead the ball to all but the desired direction and speed. Golfers unknowingly adopt putting with overly short or long grips, bent posture or a straight waist becomes natural habits. To inhibit such habits, many golfers just repeat to practice countless times following same putting tips out of standard manual, which in reality can not be applied literally to various individuals of different characteristics. It would be rational to develop one's physical condition or the habit to his or her advantage to get the desirable score.
A more realistic solution is customizing a putter to compensate the golfer's varying conditions where controlling the putting directions imparted to the ball with a consistent precision is priority. However, the putters currently available are ready made to standard builds of people failing to adapt to the individual golfers. Thus, some club heads with adjustable weights have been suggested by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,901,562; 5,058,895; 6,348,014 B1; and 6,896,625.